Lo Siento
by LadyRockerCat
Summary: A Remus siempre le ha intrigado las conexiones que hace la mente de Sirius, olvidando grandes cosas y, de repente, sacando a la conversación detalles y cosas triviales perdidas en años de conocerse. Esta mañana, Sirius ha recordado algo y siente que debe disculparse.


Antes de comenzar:

· Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son parte del mundo de Harry Potter que nació en la mente de JK Rowling. Escribo estas líneas para atrapar este momento y sólo por diversión, no espero nada a cambio. Aunque un review o un fav siempre son bien recibidos.

· Contiene slash, sutil, breve, está como una intención más que nada, pero está. Si no te agrada, no hay problema, dale al botón atrás y todos amigos.

 ***.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.***

 **Lo siento**

Aún no termina de amanecer. De a poco, la noche se pierde entre la luz nueva.

James y Peter ya se encaminan por el pasadizo rumbo al castillo. Remus descansa arropado en la cama y Sirius se ha sentado en el suelo frente a él. Están solos y, después del cataclismo que es la transformación, finalmente están en calma.

—Lo Siento —dijo Sirius de pronto, con esa voz pequeña que sólo utiliza después de la luna llena. Estaba a unos centímetros del rostro de Remus inclinado levemente hacia un lado.

—Por Merlín ¿Qué hiciste? —contestó Remus con un susurro preocupado, levantando la cabeza de la almohada, sin abrir los ojos. Frunció el ceño cuando sintió una punzada de dolor en el cuello.

—Pensé que era genial

—Mmh ¿Qué? —preguntó Remus sin seguirlo del todo.

—Lo del lobo, en segundo cuando lo descubrimos. No pensé en la transformación y creí que era genial.

—Ah, sí —recordó Remus esbozando una sonrisa —No sólo lo pensaste, lo dijiste.

—Sí, fue… lo siento —repitió Sirius dejando caer su cabeza en las mantas.

—De hecho no fue tan terrible —lo consoló Remus.

—Smg frh nn tppd —rebatió Sirius con su cara enterrada en las mantas.

—Sí, yo también creí que había sido algo estúpido. Pero fue algo bueno. —Aclaró Remus sin dejar de sonreír.

Sirius se revolvió en su lugar, frustrado.

Remus continuó: —¡En serio! Lo prometo. Ven, entra a la cama. Hace frío.

—Tú siempre dices que Poppy puede descubrirnos —rebatió Sirius con los labios arrugados mirándolo de nuevo.

—Sí, pero quiero explicarte algo y hace frío para que estés en el suelo. Además es temprano —Remus se movió unos centímetros y le hizo espacio entre las mantas.

Sirius aceptó y se metió a la cama con cuidado sin cambiar de expresión.

—¿Por qué te acordaste de eso hoy? —preguntó Remus mirándose frente a frente recostados en la almohada. Siempre le había intrigado las conexiones que hacía la mente de Sirius, olvidando grandes cosas y, de repente, sacando a la conversación detalles y cosas triviales perdidas en años de conocerse, gatillados por hechos insignificantes y que, a simple vista, no parecen estar conectados.

—Las nubes… eran parecidas a la primera luna llena que… —Sirius suspiró y frunció el ceño, no quería explicarse —¿Sabes?... no es nada ¿Me disculpas? —insistió.

—No

—Pero Remus…

—No te disculpo porque no hay nada que disculpar. Fue la primera vez que alguien encontraba "genial" todo esto —explicó Remus despejando el cabello de la frente de Sirius con un dedo —Siempre me miraban con desprecio, con lástima en el mejor de los casos: para las pocas personas que lo supieron, los adultos que se enteraron, siempre fui el pobre chico al que mordió el lobo, y salvo por un par, como Dumbledore o Poppy, guardaban prudente distancia. Se alejaban del monstruo.

—No digas eso.

—Es así, lo vi por años, aún lo veo... Ya no importa —Remus tomó aire, esperó un momento y continuó —El asunto es que desde ese día me ocurrió algo extraño. Antes de cada luna llena, cuando venía aquí, me quedaba solo y esperaba… y recordaba lo que habías dicho. Me diste una idea y me permití pensar que era un poco genial… Era un buen sentimiento. Por favor, no te disculpes por eso.

Sirius sonrió satisfecho. Guardaron silencio.

—Es que… es un poco genial —dijo Sirius de pronto.

Remus lo miró con desaprobación.

—Bueno, de acuerdo, no. Pero debes admitir que al menos es impresionante. Las garras, los dientes, que seas peludito y todo eso.

—No soy peludito —respondió Remus molesto.

—Sí lo eres, y bastante bonito debo agregar. No sé de qué color, pero definitivamente suave y esponjoso.

—¡¿Esponjoso?! —Era una bestia sedienta de sangre, "esponjoso" no era una definición aceptable.

—Sí, como por esta parte —le explicó pasando su mano por sobre las mantas a la altura de su espalda.

—Jajaja, creo que sólo tú puedes salir con algo como eso —río Remus y lo miró con ternura.

—¡Hablo en serio! —Replicó Sirius mirándolo con intensidad —Lunático es grande, es veloz, ágil, su pelo brilla, tiene esas patas enormes y fuertes. Verlo correr a la luz de la luna es algo espectacular.

Remus lo miraba asombrado.

Sirius bajó la mirada, sentía que se sonrojaba —No estoy diciendo que sea algo bueno. Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por evitarte este sufrimiento cada mes… —se incorporó un poco tratando de explicarse —Lo que digo es… tú no lo has visto pero… yo lo conozco: huele a pelo… huele a tierra, cuando pasa la impresión inicial es… es hermoso —terminó de hablar, sostuvo la mirada por un momento y se dejó caer a la almohada nuevamente, derrotado.

Remus lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Sé que lo odias, está bien. Pero no me pidas que lo odie —continuó Sirius mirando al techo, lo que decía en ese instante podía destruir su relación con Remus, pero ya no podía detenerse —Es parte de ti y no puedo. Cuando corre, cuando aúlla, pienso que tú estás en él y se vuelve algo bello. Cuando se cansa, suspira y se recuesta con unos modos tan tuyos y sus ojos son diferentes pero tienen un par de miradas iguales. Sé que me hace una mala persona, pero he corrido por el bosque a su lado, Lunático es majestuoso y me gusta verlo libre de vez en cuando... Perdón.

Quedaron nuevamente en silencio y no se movieron por un par de minutos. Cuando una lágrima se escurrió de los ojos de Sirius rodando por el borde del ojo hacia su oreja, Remus reaccionó, se incorporó un poco para poder verlo a la cara y Sirius, aunque rehuyó su mirada, se veía culpable y descolocado.

Remus lo abrazó.

Nadie jamás había considerado a Lunático, y eso, lejos de provocar rechazo, Remus lo sentía como una declaración final de aceptación, Sirius apreciaba partes de él que ni él mismo era capaz. Tenía sentimientos hacia todo lo que era, tan profundos e inevitables que lo hacía sentirse culpable, y aun temiendo que Remus se enojara por esta extraña confesión Sirius no podía negarla.

—Tú no puedes verlo como no puedes verte y no puedes saber lo que siento cuando te veo, cuando lo veo… No puedo explicarlo correctamente… No sabes lo hermoso que es Lunático. No sabes lo hermoso que eres siempre —sollozó Sirius en su hombro abrazándolo de vuelta.

No, Remus no lo sabía, pero entendía lo que eso significaba. —No te disculpes, no hay nada que disculpar —susurró sincero, apretando el abrazo.

 *** .·.* .·.* .·.* .·.* .·.* .·.* .·.* .·.***

Muchas gracias por leer

Hasta la próxima ?


End file.
